orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisol Gonzales
Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Jackie Cruz. She is best friends with Maritza Ramos. Biography Before Litchfield Flaca was born in 1992. She grew up with a single mother, a seamstress. In high school, she sold fake LSD (made out of paper and water) to make money. One of her clients intensely reacted to the "drugs" and jumped off the top of the school building while on his "high." She was then arrested for fraud and endangerment. Flaca has a boyfriend, Ian, who owns a Vespa, is referred to as "the king of molly" in New York, and is apparently very rich. Season One One of the Hispanic inmates, she is shown to be rather misinformed if not totally dim at times, genuinely believing that black people cannot float due to their bone density. This leads to Maritza stating that her head is full of "caca" and Aleida referring to her as "Flacaca". She appears to be gothic, wearing black makeup and being obsessed with such bands as The Smiths and Depeche Mode. She is also somewhat aggressive, getting into a brawl with Taystee over a King Cone. She works in the kitchen alongside Maritza. Season Two In season two, she gets voted "Best Outfit" at the mock job fair . Season Three After a work aptitude test, Flaca gets reassigned to work at the Whispers Lingerie factory in Litchfield. She believes this to be due to how well she performed on the test. This drives a wedge between her friendships with the other Latina women, who are all continuing to work in the kitchen ("Fake It Till You Fake It Some More"). Flaca is one of the inmates that agrees to wear panties for Piper to smuggle out of prison and sell. Flaca decides to demand more incentive from Piper beyond Ramen noodle flavor packets. Piper obliges, offering to pay cash through a card on the outside to each of the inmates. After explaining the new payment system, Piper fires Flaca from her panty-smuggling operation. Flaca apologizes to Piper and begs for her job back, stating that she wants to help her mother who is sick. Piper reluctantly rehires Flaca but a lower wage. Personality Flaca believes in racial stereotypes, for example, she was told by her uncle that black people don't float due to "bone density". However, she is also very intelligent, as is shown when she corrects the grammar of another inmate while putting together the prison newsletter. She is very outspoken and outgoing, as well as sarcastic. Flaca appears to be interested in music and listens to The Smiths and Depeche Mode. She commonly wears thick eyeliner and has an unfilled teardrop tattoo under her right eye, indicating that she has either lost a loved one in prison, has attempted murder, is seeking revenge, or was at some point the bitch a fellow prisoner, or just thinks it looks cool. Relationships Romantic *Ian (boyfriend) *Maritza Ramos (kissed) Friends *Maritza Ramos (best friend) *Gloria Mendoza *Dayanara Diaz * Aleida Diaz Memorable Quotes Appearances Season Two }} Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters